The invention relates to a method and to a device for assisting a driver of a vehicle in exiting from a parking space.
Known driving assistance devices for assisting a driver of a vehicle in parking, referred to below as parking systems for short, actively assist the driver in entering a parking space longitudinally with respect to a roadway. In this context, the parking system measures a possible parking space with sensors which are mounted laterally on the vehicle, calculates a parking trajectory from the parking space data, and steers the vehicle into the parking space through active steering intervention. During the parking process, the distance from objects which bound the parking space is monitored by ultrasonic sensors (Ultrasonic Park Assist Sensors—UPA sensors).
By means of parking systems it is possible for vehicles to be parked in very small parking spaces longitudinally with respect to the roadway. This makes the parking-space-exiting process difficult, in particular if the length of the parking space has become shorter during the period for which the vehicle was parked, for example, due to changing of vehicles which bound the parking space to the front and/or rear.
The object of the invention can therefore be considered to be to develop a method and a device for assisting a driver of a vehicle in removing a vehicle from a lateral parking space in a longitudinal direction with respect to a roadway.